


I Love You, Rachel Berry

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper





	I Love You, Rachel Berry

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is a Faberry smut fic. Set at the beginning of season 4. So far it’s just a oneshot, but I don’t think it’s done. Let me know what you think. Quinn goes to Rachel to tell her she loves her.** _

I Love You, Rachel Berry  
By Julia 

Quinn stood nervously outside Rachel’s apartment door. It was fall, she was supposed to officially be at Yale, and she was, but she was also here in New York to see Rachel. She had to tell Rachel how she felt. She had to tell her that she was in love with her. Quinn had wanted to give her the summer to get over Finn. They had broken up, and Quinn knew how insane this was, how she shouldn’t be thinking about Rachel like that. She knew that Rachel was straight……. she was, right? Quinn knocked on the door, wondering what was about to happen right now. 

It seemed like it took forever for Rachel to open the door, but she did, and her eyes immediately widened, and she started exclaiming and hugging Quinn and dragging her inside the loft. Quinn wondered how to start with what she had to say. It’s not like it was easy, declaring your love for the girl that you had wanted for years. Quinn had worn a blue dress, it was still warm, and she had worn a blue summer dress that flowed around her legs. Her long legs despite her shorter stature, she was taller than Rachel but she was still just average for a woman, not very tall. 

“Rachel, stop. I have something to tell you, and you fussing over me is nice, but it’s not helping.” Quinn said, her blush covering her entire face. Rachel looked at her curiously, and that gaze almost undid Quinn. When Rachel set that look on her, Quinn could almost give in to anything Rachel might want. It’s not as if she SHOULD be so whipped when it came to Rachel, at least, not even before they were in a relationship. Tell her, you idiot…. form the words! Quinn told herself, knowing that Rachel was staring at her, waiting. Maybe blunt was best. 

“Rachel Barbra Berry, I’m in love with you.” She said, and her eyes noticed Rachel’s widening in shock.

Rachel sat on the couch, staring at Quinn, her face full of surprise. She didn’t know what she was going to say in return. Did she feel the same way about Quinn? She wasn’t sure. She thought maybe, underneath the love she felt for Finn, maybe she could have loved Quinn. She thought about this, mulling it over in her mind. 

“You love me?” She finally asked, lifting her brown eyed gaze back to Quinn’s hazel ones, and the woman nodded. Rachel brushed her hand through her brown hair. She WAS really lonely. She was. That didn’t mean, however, that she just take Quinn up on her offer if she didn’t feel it. That wasn’t fair to either of them. Rachel had to be honest, if she didn’t feel the same, she didn’t need to pretend that she did. Not to let Quinn into her life so she could stop feeling so miserable. That was a bitch move, and something Santana Lopez would do, but Rachel couldn’t do that. 

Rachel kept her gaze on Quinn’s. “Let me just try something.” Rachel said, and she leaned out, pressing her lips on Quinn’s. She kissed her deeply, much to both of their surprise. Rachel’s hand moved to Quinn’s chin, and she cupped it as they kissed, Quinn’s hand moving out cautiously to slide into Rachel’s brown locks. 

She’s kissing you! Quinn told herself, but she was trying not to get her hopes up. She knew that Rachel was just experimenting with this kiss. She had literally said she wanted to “try something”. Quinn shouldn’t fool herself, and let Rachel convince her that this could be something if it wasn’t going to be. She brushed her hand through her blonde hair and pulled back. Rachel looked at her in surprise. “Rachel, I can’t be a consolation prize for you. You have to know that you want this too. You have to know that you love me back, or at least have a crazy crush on me.” _QUINN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ Her mind screamed out, and Quinn told that part of herself to shut up. This was too important. 

“I mean, I love you, I really do. It’s taken me a long time to admit that to myself, taken me a long time to realize that…… I’m gay. I always have been.” Quinn hadn’t admitted that out loud yet, not to anyone. It felt right that the first time she admit it out loud that it was Rachel. She couldn’t do that with anyone else yet, just Rachel. “I can’t admit that out loud yet….. which I know is a problem…. but maybe we could date for awhile….. in secret.” _FABRAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU CAN’T BE WITH HER UNLESS SHE REALLY WANTS TO BE WITH YOU. DUMBASS._

So, that was an idea to consider. Rachel mused, looking back at Quinn. She had to admit, it really intrigued her. Did she feel the same way enough to try that? Rachel thought that maybe she did. She could experiment, see if she could fall for Quinn. Rachel wasn’t opposed to the idea, she had been raised by two dads, after all, it’s not as if the idea was foreign to her. 

“So you want to try dating in secret? I’m open to that idea.” Rachel said, nodding slowly, watching Quinn’s hazel eyes brighten up. “But there are some conditions that must be considered.” Rachel told her, and she was amused when Quinn smiled, she knew that that sounded very her, and Quinn had probably expected something along that line. She looked at Quinn, and counted off the first one on her fingers. 

“If we’re going to do this, we have to commit to it. Fully. No dating anyone else. It’s a little bit long distance, but you’re only an hour away. So, it’s not as if it’s impossible.” Rachel said, nodding as she spoke. “Just tell people that you like being single if anyone asks, or that you’re seeing someone, and not ready to take it public yet. I will do the same, either of these options is acceptable.” That was all so very her that she wasn’t surprised at all when Quinn laughed out loud. 

Still laughing, Quinn said, “Okay, Rachel, give me the other conditions.” She listened as Rachel laid them out, they didn’t seem too hard. The second one was they had to set up three nights a week to call each other, talk about their day, things like that. Time limit on the call was an hour and a half, in order for Rachel to keep on her crazy schedule. The third one was the last one, which Quinn was surprised about, that there were only three. The third one was that every other weekend one of them was to go to the other’s place to visit for the weekend. They had to see each other so that this could work. 

“That sounds reasonable, Rachel. I will adhere to your conditions.” Quinn told her, wondering if that meant the makeout session was over for now. She wasn’t sure that it was. Quinn pressed a little closer, kissing Rachel, she was of the mind that they should kiss on it, seal the deal. She pressed a little closer to her on the couch, after all, she was Rachel’s girlfriend now. It was just how it was going to have to be. 

When Quinn pressed closer, Rachel had to admit, she was very intrigued. She kissed Quinn back just as heatedly, wrapping both of her legs around Quinn’s waist, pushing her feet down along Quinn’s legs and rear. They both let out moans of pleasure. Rachel had to admit, for someone who wasn’t sure if Quinn turned her on or not, she was certainly getting that way, a little moist. She pressed her breasts against Quinn’s, rubbing them together through Quinn’s cotton summer dress and Rachel’s soft tank top that she had been wearing because she was home alone. She also had on a pair of tiny cotton shorts. 

Rachel moaned as Quinn’s hands moved down her arms, but not anywhere near any sexual part of her body. It seemed that Quinn was trying to get her to get used to kissing her before she moved on. Also, Quinn had this thing about sex before marriage, or at least, she had. Maybe that had changed, Rachel wasn’t sure. But what she WAS sure of, was this was turning her on, and a lot. 

Then Quinn’s hands moved up Rachel’s shirt, and Rachel could hardly breathe. She could hardly form coherent thoughts. Quinn’s hands were on her skin, on the soft skin of her stomach. Rachel was really liking that. Rachel was so turned on she had to have more. Rachel moved her hand up to Quinn’s, moving both of their hands up to her breast, and Quinn grinned. 

Oh good, she was wanting Quinn to touch her. She moved her hand around to unhook Rachel’s bra, running her fingers over the cups, easing them off Rachel’s breasts. They stopped long enough to take off Rachel’s bra and tank top. Now her perky breasts were exposed, and her nipples were hard, both from what Quinn was doing and from the sudden rush of cold air. 

 

Quinn was fine with taking lead, especially since Rachel wasn’t stopping her or protesting. She parted Rachel’s legs, and pressed her knee up against Rachel’s cunt, and they both gaped out loud again. It was hard for them to stop, and no one mentioned doing so. Quinn rubbed her knee against Rachel’s sex carefully, and slowly. Rachel was getting wetter, she could tell. She knew that this was going to be amazing. 

“Tell me now, do you want to stop?” Quinn asked, her knee had been replaced with her other hand, her hand running along Rachel’s cotton shorts, which were ruined now, they were just as wet as Rachel’s panties. Quinn rubbed hard, moving the underwear through Rachel’s slick folds, causing the other girl to moan. Rachel shook her head hard at Quinn’s question, and Quinn grinned from ear to ear. She moved down, taking off Rachel’s clothes, so she was naked. 

Before she did anything more, she took off her own clothes, tossing her dress and underwear to the floor. She was just as naked as Rachel was now, and she was wet, too. Quinn moved to Rachel’s cunt, and moved her tongue over the slick, wet, walls, and Rachel gasped out loud and her hand went to Quinn’s blonde hair, sliding up into it and tugging a bit. Quinn moaned a little against Rachel’s sex, and she added a finger. Her other hand slid up to Rachel’s left breast, massaging it as she ate her out.

Rachel moaned loudly as Quinn’s mouth moved over her. She had to admit, this felt really good. She hadn’t thought about this when Quinn had mentioned it, but she couldn’t stop. She had to have more, it was like crack to her. Maybe Rachel HAD had feelings for Quinn all this time and didn’t know. It made sense, she had always noticed how gorgeous Quinn was, and it was more than just a passing notice, you know what she means? 

Rachel’s entire body was on fire, and she could barely focus on anything but what Quinn was doing to her. There was now two of Quinn’s fingers moving inside her tight, hot, wet, cunt, and Rachel couldn’t focus on anything now. Just how turned on she was. Rachel had never been so turned on in her life. This was amazing. Her hips arched up, Quinn’s other hand was playing with her nipple, and it was growing harder under her ministrations. Rachel was so close to coming.

Quinn could hardly believe how wet Rachel was. She moved her fingers inside her, in and out. Rachel was thoroughly enjoying herself, and Quinn loved it. She didn’t know what was going to happen with them, but this was going to be amazing at least. Quinn didn’t regret this, and she was sure that she never would. Before she could bring Rachel to the brink, Quinn pulled back. “Rachel, do you have a dildo?” She asked, knowing it would make Rachel blush but she wanted to know. 

When the other girl nodded, Quinn asked her to tell her where it was. Once Rachel had given her the location, Quinn hurried off to get it. She was glad that she had done this. She wished that Rachel had a strap on, but this would have to do. She found the long dildo, it was flesh colored, and it was huge. Quinn grinned, she wondered if that meant that Finn was too. Not that it mattered, because as soon as she could, she was getting a strapon and fucking Rachel till she couldn’t breathe. 

Going back to the living room, Quinn held the dildo, and turned it on, and positioned herself at Rachel’s cunt, and slipped it inside, and Rachel gasped out loud and moaned Quinn’s name. Quinn moved it inside Rachel, her thumb pressing to Rachel’s clit, and that was when the other girl came, loudly and her entire body rolling through the orgasm, and Quinn kept it inside until Rachel was finished, and she licked it clean, loving the taste of Rachel on her tongue. 

Rachel wanted to do something for Quinn now, and she kissed her, moving Quinn so she was underneath her. She parted Quinn’s legs, and she had to admit, she was really nervous. However, she really wanted to do this. Rachel reached for the dildo, and ran it along the outside of Quinn’s pussy, and the blonde groaned with pleasure. She slid it inside, and Quinn gasped as it slid home. 

Moving it just like she did when she was by herself, Rachel could tell that Quinn loved it. Rachel watched the girl writhing underneath her. Rachel leaned to kiss her as she worked on letting the dildo work it’s magic on her….. girlfriend? Was that the right word? Rachel decided lover was better. Her lover, she loved the sound of that. Rachel kissed her deeply, pulling the dildo out and moving it up to slide along Quinn’s clit, and that was what did it for the blonde, she came as the dildo vibrated on her hard knot. 

“Like that?” Rachel asked, gasping as she pulled the dlido out of Quinn. She wasn’t sure she was ready to lick it clean like Quinn had. The decision was taken away from her when Quinn pulled it to herself and licked it clean, and then kissed Rachel, so the other girl could taste Quinn on the other girl’s tongue. Rachel shivered as she tasted Quinn. She tasted amazing. Rachel was sure she had read somewhere that girls tasted differently on what they had eaten. 

That was when they both moved to cuddle on the couch. Skin against skin, breasts against breasts. Quinn tangled her legs with the brunette’s. Quinn said, “So, Rachel, you don’t have to say that you love me too, but I can tell that you liked that. So, this is going to work for us.” Quinn said, and she really did believe it in her heart. They could make this work. 

Finally, something in her life was going the way it was supposed to. 

 

_**Author’s note: SO, I hope ya’ll liked! This just came out of me…. and I think it’s maybe not done. Does anyone wants me to finish it? Because I am so feeling Faberry right now.** _


End file.
